The highly effective and safe drugs against infections with herpesviruses have been developed extensively. Inter alia, acyclovir and vidarabine have been used for the treatment of infections with herpes simplex virus. However, there has not yet been found a compound having suitable efficacy and safety for treating infections with varicella-zoster virus and cytomegalovirus, which viruses also belong to the family herpesvirus.